


不可挽回

by mmount



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmount/pseuds/mmount
Relationships: Kim Jinhwan/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Kudos: 1





	不可挽回

_Kim Jiwon / Kim Jinhwan_

**-**

通过第二个无人看守的收费站之后，路况开始变得糟糕。暴风雪肆虐，前方一片苍白，人为的界线不再适用于地面，看不到车道和路肩，也看不到两旁的田野。冰碴子呼啸着疯狂拍打车窗，金知元怕轮胎陷进积雪里，只能把速度保持在二十迈以下，小心翼翼的另一个原因是金振焕在副驾驶上睡着了。为了掩盖掉窗外聒噪的风声，金知元随手放进一盘爵士乐的磁带，金振焕不喜欢，他也不喜欢，但是电台信号几个小时前就搜不到了。

大雪过境的时候从医院接他回去是个坏主意。金知元原本打算再多待几天，金振焕摇摇头，坚持当天就要走。他看向自己的眼神让金知元无从拒绝。他们收拾了一会儿，金知元在大厅排队办出院手续，他让金振焕先去车上等着。金振焕还是摇头，一言不发地靠过来，松松垮垮的外套搭在肩膀上，稍不注意就会掉落在地。金知元把他的衣领拉紧了一些，然后探出头看队伍前端，攥紧单据的左手开始发抖，不过被他藏在了身后。

一路上金振焕都没有说话。金知元不得不反复通过后视镜确认他是否睡着。最开始的一段路金振焕是清醒的，他调了一个又一个的电台，天气恶劣，所以信号断断续续，加上又都是英语，他没太听进去。金知元习惯性地给他翻译——灾害天气响应警报现在是几级，哪首歌蝉联了十周公告牌第一名，某地的山榉树林遭遇大火，X酒庄推出了最新纪念款香槟——X是频道串流发出的杂音。直到信号差到无法再传达有意义的语句，金知元清了清嗓子转过头看，副驾上的人已经倦怠地合上眼。

金知元揉了揉头发，右手掌稳方向盘，然后拉开外套拉链，左臂先脱掉了衣袖，他换只手想重复同样的动作，但是袖扣挂到手链，手链又挂到戒指，混乱地缠在一起，发出丁零当啷的声响。好在金振焕没有被惊醒，也可能是他本来就没睡。金知元默不作声，维持这个姿势往前开了一小段，觉得别扭于是用牙齿把手链的锁扣解开，缠在戒指的那端分离了，袖扣这端还是绕得很紧，这在暗示着什么，他不知道，他索性连着手链一起脱下，将外套搭在了金振焕身上。

这场沿西海岸一路向北的旅行终究过于漫长，长到金知元开始怀疑当初自己所做的决定。他们从圣地亚哥出发，为了缓和冷战的氛围，先去洛马岬看了日落悬崖，海蚀洞附近波涛汹涌，峡岸陡峭不平，金知元走在前头，脚边的礁石黑得发亮，他想了想，还是停下来牵住了金振焕的手。为什么吵架已经不记得，因为在一起太久，任何事情都能吵，也因为在一起太久，每一句都直戳对方软肋，所以情况总是朝着不可挽回的方向。

路总归是走不通了，大雪封山，前方不远处摆满一排禁止通行的黄色警示栏。金知元凭感觉把车停在了路肩，他打开双闪灯，虽然身后空无一人。

金振焕在他刹车的时候醒了过来，他的嘴唇很干，干得有些起皮，下意识用手去撕，被金知元按住了手腕。

“找个旅馆住一晚再走吧。”金知元说，把保温瓶递给他。风还在刮，到处都灰蒙蒙的，难以靠天气判断时间，金知元明明觉得自己没开多久，仪表盘上显示已经是晚上七点。

金振焕没什么表情，金知元知道这代表他同意。他重新发动车子，拐下公路驶往了旁边的小镇。由于积雪覆盖，金知元看不到路牌上写着的地名，他倒是看到金振焕握紧杯盖，沉默地做了个yellowstone的口型。

不知道是不是因为金振焕心情不错的关系，前往黄石的那几天他们之间的气氛有所缓和。那是他最想去的地方，虽然他没说，但金知元很清楚，他的包里一直揣着本旅游手册，有几页已经被翻得快掉出来。经过拱门国家公园的时候，他们远远看了一眼，金振焕掏出手机，把夕阳下金知元的侧脸和远处拱起的岩石一同装进取景框。只是抵达盐湖城没多久，金振焕突然发起高烧，他在医院昏迷好几天，这期间犹他州遭受冷气流侵袭，开始无休止地降雪。金知元坐在病床旁边咬手指甲，他也被吓得不轻，决定取消之后的所有计划。

镇中心还有少数几家店铺在营业，右前方的那一家汽车旅馆没亮霓虹灯牌，快经过的时候金振焕敲了敲车窗。金知元减了速，换挡开始倒车，他瞥见玻璃上倒映出的金振焕的痣，突然想起他怏怏地窝在病床里，来回翻看旅游手册的样子，他的太阳穴猛地抽动了一下，握着的方向盘也不小心打了个滑。

帮金振焕办好入住之后，他一个人回到了车里。放平座椅，双手枕着脑袋，一点点躺下去，暖气开到最高档，直到脸上渐渐泛起过热的红晕。磁带播放完了，他取出来翻了个面又重新塞回去。他记得当初金振焕执意买它的原因，出于无论如何都要和自己作对的心理。他们在圣莫尼卡逛跳蚤市场，金振焕停在卖旧唱片的摊位前，他拿起这盘磁带的时候，金知元说看上去就不好听。

“要是好听呢？”

“要是不好听呢？”

金振焕抿着嘴，闭上眼睛又睁开，他有些冒火，掏出一百块拍在桌子上，把磁带塞进背包，直冲冲地走掉了。金知元在原地抓着头发骂了一句哎西，然后扭头追了上去。结果是确实不好听，咿咿呀呀，无病呻吟，第一首歌还没播完，金振焕就烦躁地将磁带取出来，用力丢到操纵杆的凹槽里。只是这场称不上战争的战争中，很难说最后谁输谁赢。

后半夜金知元被一阵接一阵的敲击声弄醒。他打开顶篷的车窗，金振焕倚在三楼的窗户边，往下面扔彩虹糖。那包糖是他在医院的自动贩售机买的，装在外套口袋里忘了要吃。他们对视了好几分钟，雪已经停了，四周变得安静。金振焕又扔了一颗，绿色的糖果准确地砸进副驾驶座。金知元合上窗户，调直座椅靠背，他拔掉钥匙的时候，一只猫从引擎盖上跑了过去。

他没有立刻上楼，在旅馆前台来回晃荡了一会儿，跟老板借了火，抱着手臂蹲在门口哆哆嗦嗦地抽完一支烟，用脚熄灭烟蒂，顺便踢走了停车场地面上的几颗砂石。进房间的时候金振焕正在削苹果，金知元看他换了好几个拿刀的姿势，动作还是显得十分别扭，苹果表面已经满是伤痕，和他的表情如出一辙。他切了一小块递给金知元，金知元没接。

天快亮了，金振焕的苹果也吃完了，楼下传来清扫积雪的声音，他起身打算洗手，金知元走过去抱紧了他。

“分手吧，”他说，眼睛死死地盯着那堆苹果皮。“我们。”

他的手又开始颤抖，但这次他无法再藏在身后，金振焕在他的怀里开始呜咽，听起来像被压断腿的猫。

当天稍晚的时候他们继续赶路，并在黄昏时分的旧金山机场道了别。

没人知道他们究竟为什么分手，那场高烧意外夺走了金振焕的声带，原因再也无法由他本人说出口。庆幸的是金知元读得懂他的所有眼神和表情，他一个动作金知元就能立刻明白他想要什么；不过有关于此的意见不一，也有很多人觉得这是一种不幸。

END


End file.
